The worst Grilled cheese ever
by AlieInBlunderland
Summary: Or maybe it's the best.


**A/N: Hey! I haven't wrote anything for a while, so apologies if this is a little rusty. It's quite late where I live right now so I apologise for any mistakes and will look back and fix them after a little snooze! I was just anxious to get this up and wanted to do it before I lost my nerve! I'm not really sure as to when this is set, but I'm sure it could fit in somewhere. I haven't decided whether I wrote this as a once shot or not but I feel like it could work as one or I could easily continue it too. But anyway here it is; playful SwanQueen, some family feels and a sprinkling of fluff! I hope you enjoy the read!**

The worst grilled cheese ever.

With an almighty sigh, Emma flung open the door to Granny's. She was in way too much of a bad mood to realise the restaurant was unusually dark and lacked the loud chatter of the usual lunchtime rush. She was starving. And damn it if she wasn't going to treat herself to one of Granny's gooey, melt-in-the-mouth, golden grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Ruby?" She called, setting herself down into one of the stools and ungraciously slapping her arms onto the counter in front of her. There was no immediate answer and Emma frowned. Come to think of it, where was everyone? Glancing around, she saw maybe a handful of people sitting at tables, reading newspapers, sipping sodas and finishing the last of their meals. It was only then she realised that Granny's wasn't lit up like it normally was, the only light came from the meek, dull day that was filtering through the windows.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a hissed curse from far behind the counter and then the stomped, slightly angry footsteps of a familiar waitress.

"Hey, Emma," Ruby smiled in greeting, walking towards the blonde saviour. "You look as bad as I feel. Rough morning?"

"You have no idea," Emma growled, forgetting about the unusual state of the diner for a moment as she recalled the first half of her shift down at the station that day. It seemed Grumpy had been on the mother of all benders and had not only left his pick axe lodged in a very angry residents car tyre, but also had refused to pay his bill at the bar, believing he'd been overcharged and hadn't possibly drank such the amount the bartender was claiming.

After she'd sorted that fiasco out, she'd taken the dwarf to calm down in the station and was gifted with the drunken oaf falling right into her desk and sending the paperwork she'd spent almost two hours organising the night before scattering to the ground. A pretty, crystal paperweight in the cut of a swan had been holding these papers down; a gift and not-so-subtle hint that had been given to her by Regina, at the time it was probably a polite reminder to hurry on with the report that was overdue. This went cascading down along with the papers and had shattered into pieces on the hard station floor.

Emma wasn't sure why she'd been so devastated about that, maybe it was because she wasn't accustomed to people bringing her gifts, she'd appreciated it. And it was a very pretty paperweight, the cut crystal caught the light in such a way that it sparkled rainbows which painted her paperwork. Actually, it bypassed pretty, it was beautiful. Or had been before Leroy.

"So if I could just get a grilled cheese? Maybe with a side of onion rings and-"

"Emma, I'm sorry," Ruby sighed apologetically. She had listened with sympathy to Emma's morning from hell but had interrupted her as she began her order. "We've had a power outage. The main cable above has been damaged, it's only the Diner that's been affected," Ruby finished with a slight frown.

At the look of heartbroken despair on Emma's face, Ruby opened her mouth once more. "I mean if you're hungry I could still do you some food? What about chicken sal-"

"Do not finish that sentence." Emma shot the waitress a venomous glare. A salad, really? She thought Ruby knew her better.

Stifling a small chuckle, the tall brunette gave Emma a comforting pat on the hand. "Sorry, Saviour, I don't think we'll be much service to you."

"It's okay, I suppose I can go to Snow's and see what I can rustle up there. Give me half an hour and then I'll take a look at what's happened to your power." As she started to get up from her stool, her shoulders drooping in exhaustion, Ruby held up her hand.

"There's no need, Em, Granny refused to serve Leroy last night. I already know it was him that did the damage, I don't even need my wolfy sense to sniff out his stench!" She grimaced, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "And we've got someone on the way to repair it, so don't rush your lunch. You look like you could use a break, hun!"

So Leroy had ruined her lunch as well as her morning? Emma's mood soured further, but she thanked the waitress and set off to Snow's. It was the closest to the diner and maybe she had the ingredients to make a substantial grilled cheese.

The Charming's apartment was quiet; Emma knew her parents had taken Neal to the park for a picnic lunch on their dinner hour. 'Lovely weather for it', she thought to herself grimly; she was sure it was going to rain at any moment. Still, Snow White and Prince Charming were bound to be able to make the best out of a bit of downpour.

Flicking on the kettle, she was relieved that the power was definitely working. Now it was time to check out the fridge. Praying that she was minutes away from a grilled cheese, she walked towards the fridge, hand outstretched when a sharp knocking halted her.

"What now?!" She hissed to herself, stomping over to the apartment door and throwing it open with slightly more force than necessary. Her ears were suddenly assaulted with an splitting cry that caused her to recoil back. She was faced with a rather desperate looking Mayor of Storybrooke cradling a very unhappy baby.

"Regina!" Emma blinked, stepping aside to let the weary brunette into the apartment, the noise from the bundle in her arms intensifying.

"I'm sorry to drop in like this, Emma," Regina somewhat shouted over the sound of the wailing. "I took Robyn off Zelena's hands for a few hours, only she's hungry and I went to the diner so we could warm up her milk but-"

"There's no power, I know," Emma held up her hands, showing she understood while the former Evil Queen rocked the child in her arms, in a pointless attempt to soothe her.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," she murmured softly, shifting Robyn's position so that she was now resting against the Mayors shoulder, although that didn't calm her cries.

"Why couldn't you just use your magic to warm it up?" The blonde asked in confusion, moving over to set the worn kettle over the stove.

"I don't like to use magic for needs such as this. I suppose it's slightly superstitious, but magic always comes with a price and Robyn has to drink it," The crying had lowered slightly in volume, but the infant was clearly overdue her lunch and was making sure the two women knew just how unacceptable it was.

"Good call," Emma nodded, recalling back to the time she'd been struggling to contain her own magic and had caused Neal's bottle to bubble dangerously.

"So you already knew the Diner was out of power, were you there because they'd called you over?" Regina asked, placing the bottle in Emma's outstretched hand so that the blonde could stand it on the hot water for a moment.

The grumbling of Emma's stomach reminded had the blonde wandering back over to the fridge so she could check out what her parents place had to offer in terms of lunch. "No, I was there to get a grilled cheese, I'm wasting away."

"You eat like a child, Miss Swan," Came the clever reply, and Emma didn't need to turn around to know that Regina was rolling her eyes. The use of her last name suddenly reminded the blonde.

"My Swan!" She tuned to face Regina with her brow furrowed and a slight pout across her lips, her expression not dissimilar to that of a lost puppy. "It got broken."

"You mean _you_ broke it?" Was the somewhat exasperated reply from a brunette with a tone that told Emma she wasn't the least bit surprised with this information.

"What? No! I didn't. Leroy did. He's the cause of all of this you know." Emma launched into an explanation of how her morning had started out, while taking Robyn's bottle from the water. She poured a drop onto the back of her hand to make sure the temperature was adequate before handing it over to Regina. Emma finished the retelling of her morning over the sound of satisfied gurgling coming from the former Queens little niece. "So, yeah, he damaged the power cables over the Diner and here we are. At least one of us is fed though, I'm still practically wasting away."

Her parents refrigerator had proved extremely disappointing, with only a tiny square of harding cheese right at the back of the middle shelf. She supposed they'd taken all the good stuff with them on their picnic. "I thought Snow White was supposed to spend all day singing and baking fairy cakes or whatever." Emma grumbled to herself, slamming the fridge door as though it was the appliances fault for its lack of food.

A quiet, throaty chuckle came from the sofa where Regina had just about finished feeing the baby. "I've seen happier looking creatures down at the Storybrooke Shelter." Pulling herself up from the sofa, she made her way over to the blonde and gestured for her to take Robyn.

"I'll make you something. If only so we can wipe away that pout from your petulant face. You're honestly worse than Henry."

"No offence taken what so ever." Emma huffed sarcastically, accepting the sleepy infant into her arms and immediately starting to rock her. She watched as Regina checked the cupboards with a look of disdain. She stopped suddenly and waved her hand over the counter, a cloud of purple smoke suddenly swirling across the hideously patterned work tops. When it cleared, a selection of ingredients revealed themselves.

"Where did you get that?" Emma wandered over with interest, reaching out to pick up a plate of what seemed to be a selection of cheeses.

"My house." Regina answered simply, batting the blonde woman's hand away with a click of her tongue.

"But I thought you didn't mix magic and...food things."

"With the baby, yes, I don't like taking the risk. But needless to say I don't think it matters too much when it's only you."

"Regina!" Emma exclaimed in a feigned hurt tone, shaking her head while the brunette smirked to herself. Emma raised her chin defiantly. "I'll have you know I am the Saviour."

Pursing her lips, Regina looked the taller woman up and down, before raising her eyebrow. "My dear, at best you are the human equivalent of an over excitable Labrador, trapped in a childish beanie hat and a hideous leather jacket." There was no bite to her words though, in fact she looked like she was trying to stop herself from chuckling once more, her tone light and teasing.

"Don't believe what they tell you, she hasn't reformed; your aunt is still evil." Emma whispered dramatically to the sleeping infant in her arms, before moving to place her in Neal's Moses basket, leaving the sniggering brunette to deal with their lunch.

It wasn't long before what smelt like heaven to her stomach filled Emma's nostrils and she was up once more to hover near Regina in the small kitchenette.

"You really are like a fussy little dog aren't you? Go and _sit_ down and just have a little bit of patience. Or you could set the table for me, make yourself somewhat useful if you're determined to be in my way."

"You're so...so _bossy"_ Emma finally came to the right word, although she didn't think it was the right word. The brunette sometimes had the ability to make her feel like she was indeed a child, although she supposed that was just the authoritative side of Regina that made her perfect as Mayor of Storybrooke. That and she used to be a former ruler. And, though Emma probably would never admit it out loud, usually Regina's ways were the right and most convenient ones. Emma quite enjoyed her wit, it made a change from how the rest of the town were around her. She didn't like to be treat as though she was this Royal, superior being who had all the answers. Regina treat her like she was Emma; awkward, goofy and sometimes clumsy Emma. That's how she liked it.

"God that looks good, well, apart from... this stuff. Regina, you seem to have spilled a little garden on my plate." A generous sized golden grilled cheese sandwich, which was still bubbling slightly at the corner, had been set in front of Emma. The smell made her mouth water and her stomach gurgle in anticipation. However, there was also a side salad and Emma was wrinkling her nose at the offending vegetables. She was only teasing though, she was somewhat shocked but eternally grateful that Regina had made her lunch. Especially when the brunette herself didn't seem to be eating.

"It's called a sal-ad," Regina sounded the word out to Emma as though teaching her it for the first time, her eyebrow quirked playfully.

Emma would have quipped back, but she was sure her insides had started to eat themselves, so instead of replying she picked up the sandwich and took a generous bite. As soon as her teeth sank into gooey cheese, her eyes slid shut and she let out a low hum of approval. They soon popped open again as she started chewing when an explosion of unexpected but not unwelcome flavours coated her tastebuds.

"Oh my god, what is that?" Without waiting for a reply, she took another hearty bite and all but whimpered in delight. "This is seriously the best grilled cheese I have ever had." And Emma had consumed rather a lot of them from diners and cafe's all over the state.

The grin across Regina's painted deep red lips was part smug, part satisfied, like she knew she was more than a satisfactory cook, but was appreciative that someone was enjoying what she had made. Emma supposed she didn't have much opportunity to cook for anyone other than Henry. And he was at that stage where there was nothing better to him than a milkshake and a take out pizza. It was nice to have someone appreciate her efforts.

"It's got a little kick, hasn't it? I hoped you'd like it."

"I love it. No, seriously I do. I've had so many failed relationships and really all I needed to be fully constant and happy was this grilled cheese." It was over half gone now, and there was a slight smear of red on Emma's hand, which she brought up to inspect, before deftly licking it off with a swift swipe of a pointed, pink tongue.

"It's my homemade chilli jam, I find it to compliment the mozzarella perfectly." Regina would make one hell of a domestic Goddess if she wasn't already a badass Mayor and former Queen. Emma told her as much, and could have sworn the brunettes cheeks suddenly took on a slight rouge hue.

"'Gina, is there anything you can't do?" Emma's question was slightly muffled through a mournful of bread and cheese. And then, though only to please the brunette, she stabbed her fork into the fresh rocket salad and added it into her already full mouth.

"I'm sorry, I could barely understand the question, due to you having overstuffed your mouth like an obnoxious teenaged boy. I've seen barn animals eat with more dignity."

Emma only quirked her brow in response, struggling to swallow the huge mournful before taking a smaller and more precise bite. "Yeah, I'm going to need a whole vat of this chilli stuff. Or at least the recipe so I can have a go at making it."

This state caused Regina to scoff and then chuckle. "I'll let you have one of my jars. I don't think you'd fair well with the recipe. The only thing I've seen you successfully make is a complete mess of things."

"Regina, if you put as much effort into your quips and comebacks as you do into your cooking, one day you might actually be considered humorous." Okay, that was a pretty good response for Emma. Even Regina raised her eyebrow in surprise, that one had been quick.

She was saved from replying when the door to the Charming's apartment was pushed open, and a chattering Snow and David stepped through the door with a picnic basket and Neal squirming in his fathers arms. The youngster had eye'd the blonde instantly and was already itching to get down. Her parents looked slightly damp, which must have meant the inevitable downpour had begun.

"Emma! Regina? Is something wrong?" David had finally placed Neal on the floor, who had wobbled clumsily over to the table and bypassed Emma completely. Instead he stumbled into Regina's leg and grasped a handful of her slacks to keep himself balanced. He looked up at Regina with familiar, wide blue eyes and offered her a gummy smile in greeting.

If the brunette woman had been shocked, she recovered quickly as her lips split into a genuinely happy grin. She scooped the little boy up and sat him in her lap. Seemingly delighted by this, Neal began babbling nonsensically to her, relishing in the way Regina encouraged him enthusiastically.

"Nothing's wrong, apart from Granny's has had a power out and I needed lunch, and Robyn needed her milk warming up." She gave a slight nod towards the basket, and Snow excitedly wandered over to where the younger baby was sleeping, her eyes becoming misty.

"Oh, she's so tiny. You forget how small they are. Neal's growing so fast!" She had her hand on her chest and the other had reached down to lightly trace the sleeping infants soft cheek.

"I'll make us all tea, shall I?" David offered, making his way over to the kitchen. "You've got yourself a friend there, Regina. He's smitten with you!" He chuckled, ruffling his sons hair on his way to the kettle.

"He's got good taste, haven't you?" Regina cooed, lightly kissing the happy toddlers nose when he brought a squishy hand up to rest on the Mayor's cheek. "Unlike your big sister, hmm?" She couldn't resist throwing a little smirk over at Emma, in payback for the earlier comment the blonde had made before her parents had disturbed their playful arguing.

"Hey, that kid is the absolute spit of me, and he's got a lot of my personality traits!"

"That explains why he likes Regina so much," Snow chuckled absentmindedly, though stopped abruptly when she realised exactly what she'd said. David, who had dropped a spoon loudly into the sink on hearing Snow's words, turned abruptly with round eyes and shook his head, mouthing what seemed to be the word "don't!" to his wife.

It was only a split second of tension and if Regina had noticed anything she didn't let on, while Emma had looked between her parents with a confused frown and snow struggled to quickly recover.

"Anyway! It's really nice to see you, both of you." The school teacher spoke a little too loudly and broke out into a grin as she sat herself at the table in between a slightly frowning Emma and a seemingly oblivious Regina, who was caught up in some story that Neal was trying to tell her, his little fists gesturing wildly. "We do miss you Emma now that you've moved out. Things don't seem the same somehow, do they David?"

Four steaming cups were placed two at a time on the table top, Regina instantly moving to push hers a little further away from Neal's swinging arms. "No, it seems quieter, like something's missing." Emma's father agreed, sliding into the last available chair.

"Oh!" Snow jumped slightly in excitement, slapping her hand on the table. She seemed to be able to illustrate the exact moment a thought or an idea popped into her brain. "David, we should get a dog!"

No sooner had the statement left her lips, a roar of laughter erupted from the end of the table where Regina was sat.

"That is so _not_ funny!" Emma tried to protest, although she too was overcome by fit of giggles, leaving her parents baffled at what the pair found so hysterical.

What had started out to be rather a bleak day had actually tuned out to be rather enjoyable and Emma was in a much more positive mood as she headed back to the station after lunch. Regina had thanked Snow for her hospitality and left not long after they'd finished their tea and Emma had hung back only a few moments to discuss with David what their next steps regarding Leroy would be.

She'd enjoyed the company just as much as she'd enjoyed her lunch and felt almost sad that Henry had missed out on the impromptu family gathering. Still, he'd be having a blast with his friends down at the arcade. Emma decided there and then to make family time more of a regular and planned occasion so that Henry wouldn't have to miss out. Zelena too, Emma thought with a small nod, a slight smile spreading across her face at the thought of her ever growing family.

The happy train was interrupted as she stepped into the station and was met with the loud, earth rumbling snores of the sleeping dwarf who was laid out across the cell cot. The sheriff found that her suddenly elated mood couldn't even be dampened by Grumpy himself and as she made her way to her desk, something caught her eye.

Earlier that afternoon, she'd stormed out of the station after haphazardly piling up the scattered paperwork from the floor and had merely used the side of her boot to scrape the glass shards of the swan paperweight into a more concise pile on the floor beside her desk. However the mess wasn't there. In fact, her desk looked a lot tidier than when she'd left, and it took her a second to realise that the crumpled papers were now arranged neat and pristine into the perfect pile they had been in before. And was that...no. But, how?

Taking a step closer, her heart soared and the corners of her mouth stretched as though trying to touch her ears when she realised what was sat atop of her reports. A familiar crystal swan. Beautiful and unbroken, without a scratch or scrape to show that it had once been in pieces on her floor, sparkling and casting a rainbow hue onto the note that was tucked under the base of it.

In letters that flowed across the paper in delicate loops and swirls, the following message was addressed to the saviour:

 _I wish to invite you and your hideous red leather to dinner tonight with Henry and I. I'm making lasagne. We will see you at 7PM. Don't be late- paperwork will not be a valid excuse! Enjoy the rest of your shift, Miss Swan._


End file.
